


Save the Date

by TheSwiftWind



Series: Ship Month 2.0: Electric Boopaloo [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Unexpected Date, bozai is an ass, poor link being stood up, revali is a good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwiftWind/pseuds/TheSwiftWind
Summary: Link agreed to a date with Bozai (the guy outside of Gerudo Town with the boots), but when the jerk doesn't show up, our poor hero is left alone. Enter Revali. :0





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 25 for Ship Month 2.0 Electric Boopaloo. (Yes I know it's out of order, tis only temporary.)  
> My gift to zzariyo and knife cat twin on our Botw rp server!  
> Hope you two like it!
> 
> Also this fic is based off this Tumblr post. Hope I did it justice ^^  
> https://zzariyofuckzone.tumblr.com/post/178859201798/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagine

The night was young and the air was cool, not uncomfortably cold. It was a perfect night for a friendly outing or a romantic date. At least, that’s what Link would be thinking if it was not for his predicament. 

 

He tapped his foot to no particular rhythm as he waited for his date to arrive. He wasn’t entirely sure why he decided to ask out Bozai of all people out on a date. Maybe he felt sorry for the guy for striking out so much with the Gerudo. Maybe there was something Link liked about him. At this point, who could tell? All Link knew was that he did  _ not _ like waiting one bit. Mostly because of his anxious thoughts plaguing his mind.  _ What if he got into some trouble and I’m not there to help? What if he got lost on his way here? What if he decided to cancel? Maybe it’s me. No. No. It can’t be me… can it? _

 

“Um, sir? Are you ready to order?” a young female voice spoke up.

 

Link was pulled from his thoughts as his eyes met with two blue ones belonging to a young Hylian waitress who he could have sworn she could pass off as a female twin of his. “Ah, um, not yet. I’m still waiting on my date. They’ll be here shortly.”

 

_ You said that ten minutes ago. _ She thought to herself as she readjusted the name pin on her shirt that read ‘Swift’. “If you insist. I can refill your drink if you like,” she offered, pointing to his glass near him, now half empty.

 

“Ah sure!” The hero took his glass and moved it closer for her to pour more cola into it, all while trying to keep a smile on his face.

 

Swift caught his fake smile, but left it alone and hoped his date would show up soon.

 

Once she left, Link went back to tapping his foot in an effort to distract himself and pass the time. While he hadn’t been on many dates, none of them ever made him wait this long.  _ Where WAS this guy? For someone so desperate to go on a date, he sure is taking his sweet time. _

 

He looked around the restaurant hoping to spot Bozai if he was now making his way in. Instead, he noticed some people around the establishment gazing in his direction with worried and sympathetic looks. His stomach churned when he overheard a young child ask his mother why Link was sitting all alone. His hands clenched at his sides and he bit the inside of his cheek in embarrassment. The whispering, the looks, they were all making him feel sick and he wanted it to stop. At this moment, he’d rather be fighting a Gold Lynel than being stuck here waiting for a man who he was slowly starting to suspect wouldn’t even show up.

 

He sighed heavily and finally stood up, digging into his pack for his wallet.  _ I might as well pay that waitress for the drinks. Nothing else I can do here… _

 

“Hylia above, you’ve certainly had better days.”

 

Link quickly peered up to find Revali smirking at him.  _ Oh Goddess… what’s  _ **_he_ ** _ doing here? Come to rub this in my face? Say ‘I told you so’? _

 

Before the Hylian could tell him to ‘piss off’, the Rito’s expression changed to a more cheerful one as he spoke out, slightly loud enough for any curious ears to hear. “Apologies for my tardiness, dear Link. You would not  **_believe_ ** how busy the streets are this time of night!”

 

Swift, who was coming back to check on the Hylian again, smiled happily. “Oh, goodie! Your date arrived!”

 

Link was about to protest until he caught Revali’s gaze, pretty much telling him to go with it for now. “Uh, yeah. Glad you made it.” 

 

She quickly took their orders and walked off giddily, pleased to know he wasn’t stood up, not knowing the real situation.

 

Once she was out of sight, Link turned to Revali. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me. I just can’t stand cowards like that greasy-haired idiot from the outskirts of Gerudo Town. In some twisted way… you should be thankful that fool didn’t show up,” the Rito stated. 

 

“If this is your idea of a pep talk, you’re doing a bad job of it,” joked Link. His expression became softer as he calmed down from the initial shock of having his rival here with him. “Really though, you didn’t have to do this for me. I’m sure you’ve got better stuff to do than to play ‘boyfriend’ with me.”

 

The bird shrugged. “Perhaps… but enough of that. I don’t want to sit here all night and watch you sulk over some guy who doesn’t deserve you.” He reached over and placed a gentle wing on Link’s shoulder. “I may never admit this in front of the others, but… I do care about you, Link. You’ve had your fair share of trials and while they do make you strong, a little break here and there wouldn’t hurt either.” Revali then smirked and sat back. “And if you’re not too busy, maybe… we could do something like this again. Minus the embarrassment of being stood up, of course.”

 

It was taking all of the Hylian’s willpower to not jump out of his seat and tackle the Rito in a big hug. As annoying as he was from time to time, he couldn’t help but find the feathered young man kind of… cute. He gave a sly grin and teased, “Why, Mr. Revali, are you asking me out on a date?”

 

“Hmph. Better than worrying if that trash mammal that will most likely never find love is gonna show up. So take it or leave it, pint-size,” Revali shot back in a playful manner.

 

Link laughed joyfully, a sweet sound to the Rito’s ears, and answered, “Sounds good to me! Thank you.” He gave a wink and snickered when he saw Revali puff up, clearly not used to affection like this. He then let out a relaxed sigh, thinking,  _ Guess this night wasn’t a total loss after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning I never really thought about these two as a couple. Sure, I've teased the idea but ohhhh I went down the rabbit hole when I met Zzariyo... and I thank them and all of the wonderful peeps on the server for it.  
> Happy birthday, zzariyo and knife cat twin! Love ya!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. See you next fic!


End file.
